That Did Not Just Happen
by Di Angelo Twin
Summary: this is another one of my stories. its like My First Look AT love mine also   Annabeth has to leave Percy on Mt. St. Helens. how does she feel? what will happen while she goes back to camp?  read and review :D btw its Annabeth's POV i forgot to label it
1. all my faith

That Did Not Just Happen

So there we were, me and that idiot I fell in love with years ago.

He was now about to do something that was the stupidest thing he had ever done.

That might just be an understatement.

I mean come on!

He is Percy Jackson.

Son of the fucking sea god.

Poseidon.

Athena will kill me if I actually do what I plan to do.

Percy might kill me.

Hell I might kill myself!

Anyways he just told me to go. Put my invisibility cap on and go.

Why'll he was in the middle of Mt. St. Helens with a bunch of telkhines?

HELL NO!

That bitch will let me stay or he will come with me.

But the look on his face told me I had to leave.

We had been through so much together on this quest.

My quest.

We meet Hephaestus, we lost Grover and Tyson. I didn't want to loose him to.

I wanted to tell him this.

Tell the guy I loved how I felt.

I just hoped he would feel the same way.

"Percy", I said hoping he would let me stay. "I can't leave you. Come on you will die without me here to save your sorry ass!"

He laughed "Annabeth, I know. I want you to stay with me. I don't want to let you run off. But do you know what would happen if you died? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Please. Go I will meet you later."

And with that fare well I knew I had to pick up my courage and leave.

But before I lost any of my courage I put his face in my hands and kissed him.

And then I babbled something like "don't die Seaweed Brain" started to cry and ran off. When I looked back all I saw was Percy getting mobbed by telkhines.

I was scared.

I was scared for Percy.

What if he doesn't come back?

If he dies?

If I never get to tell him how I feel?

I wouldn't be able to live with myself; I know how he feels now.

I never really had much hope because this is a war and we are in the fucking Labyrinth.

All the hope I had. All my faith.

It was all in Percy now.

**Hmm? Hmm? Good? Suckie? Comment? YAY! Seriously if I don't get like 10 comments this story will have to end right here. Not getting to see how Annabeth got back to Camp or what she felt when Percy returned.**

**Its all up to you guys now. I, myself, the writer, don't even know what will happen.**

_Forever and a life-_

_Baylee-Kyleen; a Di Angelo Twin_


	2. I Need Him

Annabeth's POV

After that I ran.

I ran like shit

And I mean like fucked up shit.

That damn spider was so fucking fast!

Once I caught up to it I grabbed it and sat down.

I heard all these noises like "awe" "ohh" "ohh yeah good". I think Janus was masturbating.

That damn demon.

All I could think about with those noises around me was Percy.

I am so glad I kissed him.

I never thought it would happen. I mean sure we have hugged and we have actually slept in the same bed last year. His cabin was like on fire or something so he came to my cabin and we didn't have anymore beds so me and he stayed in mine. Ugh but of coarse it was Percy. It had to be him. It really did have to be him; I wouldn't have let anybody else do that. It was Percy.

It has always been Percy.

But being the gentlemen he was he wouldn't do anything. He just… slept. I guess that was the right thing to do but I was still pissed. He left the next morning for Manhattan.

I hope he is all right. I got up, put the spider down, and followed it to Hephaestus.

Like I said this fucking spider was fast. So I had to be to.

I wasn't too happy.

We past amazing architecture. I wasn't very sure where we were going. It didn't look like this when we came to Mt. St. Helens. But hey I'm following a spider to a god.

That isn't very normal, even for a demigod.

I just daydreamed

. It was the only thing to do. I mean come on! It was the Labyrinth!

We finally reached that bitch in his damn forge.

I walked in.

It was the first place I had seen for some time with that great invention called light.

My Camp Half-Blood T-shirt was torn and it had holes in it from the fires. I looked plain awful.

Hephaestus looked up at my from one of his invention things "Hey Annabeth"

"Hey" I answered back. I didn't care what he had to say I just wanted Percy back. No not wanted. I _needed _Percy back. He was my necessity.

"Ha-ha you have got to be kidding me. Your friend is gone. He isn't even on this planet. He is going to have to make a huge decision before he even thinks about you again. Oh. Man. Yeah. Good luck with that. No offence, but you are no competition for her."

"What? For who? What decision? What are you talking about bitch?"

"Oh poor little Annabeth. Percy blew up my forge. He made Typhoon stir. If he survived through that there is only one place he could be if he didn't meet up with you. Only one place. The gods send every good-looking hero there for bait. But they never stay it is an island he is on. With a beautiful maiden. The island is her punishment. He is on the island Ogygia. With-"

I stole the words out of his mouth.

Now I was really pissed.

I wanted to punch little miss perfect.

I wanted to throw that bitch out of a window and onto a busy street.

Too bad she was stuck in her perfect little island.

She couldn't leave?

Bullshit.

Bullshit.

That is just shit!

Her father is Atlas gods damn it!

She can do whatever she wants. "Calypso"

"Yes good job! Your just like your mother you know _everything. _I guess that could be a good thing. For you. Or stupid people. It would work either way. So what are you going to do? You have to do something. I mean its _Calypso_"

"And your ugly, now that we have cleared the obvious. Lets get down to business. _I _ am not going to do anything. Yes I do know everything. Now I will clean your hole forge since I know everything, I know where everything goes. Do I not? Okay. Oh don't think you are getting off that easily. I clean your forge and you go tell Percy to get his ass back to Camp. We need to have a talk. Okay? Swear on the river Styx?"

Hephaestus nodded his head and shook my hand. His hands were rough and hard and strong.

_Strong._

Just like Percy.

I felt like I could just brake right then and there.

Just cry until Percy came back and held me.

Would he hold me?

I hope so.

Just like that Hephaestus disappeared.

He was off to find Percy.

I had to clean his forge.

Now that I have looked at it.

It looks awful. Plain awful. No wonder he agreed. He had to get out of this hell hole.

I hope he finds Percy.

No, I want him to find Percy.

No, I _need _him to find Percy.

I was in love with Percy. I won't deny it. It is true.

I need Perseus Jackson.


	3. Damnit Not again

So there I was. Looking at Hephaestus' forge. I don't think he had cleaned it in a year.

Eh, maybe a decade.

So I started cleaning.

There was nothing else to do.

I was fucking stuck there so I guess I will do my job. While he finds Percy.

And damn did this guy have a lot of crap.

The forge wasn't that big but it had a lot of stuff in it. I started with the left side of the room.

I found everything from candy rappers to scrap metal to sewing needles. I wonder if Aphrodite knew her husband sewed. I think that would be a very funny news cast.

After I finished that I went to the right side of the room. It had all of the same stuff on that side, except I found a dog. Like a pug. Poor little thing. Then it hit the ground and I heard a Clang. "Stupid metal" I said. I looked up and the room was clean. And I was exhausted. I found my way to a couch and sat down. Soon enough I was asleep.

I was back at camp. Somehow I knew we were about to start capture the flag.

That always relaxes me.

You know, beating the shit out of people?

Yeah.

That's fun.

So I was totally pumped.

I looked like a possessed frog or something the way I was jumping up and down. Chiron started yelling the rules and that only made me bounce more.

Now I looked like a possessed person on a pogo stick.

Well with out the stick so like I don't know pogo feet? Sure we will go with that. He signaled for us to start and I ran. I had no idea where I was going but I felt like the wind. No correction. I felt like the wind until I hit a tree. Or at least I thought it was a tree.

Nope, of coarse not, that would be to easy.

I think the fates hate me.

"OWW! WHAT THE FUCK? Oh hey Annabeth. What's up?"

I was on the ground. I looked up to see Percy smiling over me "Right now? You."

I smiled and he held his hand out to help me up. I took it and he jerked me to where we were face to face.

I could feel his breath on me.

"I love you Annabeth" and he pressed his lips against mine.

This was different than mine.

Mine was short and simple even though I had hated it to be. This one was fierce and strong, but it had that Percy side to it. The sweet, adorable, cute, loving side.

The kiss just described Percy.

I put my hand on his abs and broke away for air.

That was the greatest kiss of my life.

Better than any of the kisses Luke gave me. I only did see then that Luke was using me.

Using me for my body. He never really loved me. He just said that. Thank gods I refused to loose my virginity to him. That would have been awful.

I looked up into Percy's eyes.

His intentions were true.

He really did love me. He needed me just as much as I needed him. We were meant to be. I guess that is why Luke turned into Kronos. Everything has a reason, right? I don't think I can shake the sorrow of Luke being Kronos but I think I will have to. I took one long look at Percy and our surroundings. I hadn't noticed it before but we were at Zeus's fist. The place where Percy and I found the Labyrinth. We were down the for hours. He could have pulled a stunt; it was dark, with nobody around. But he didn't. And I respected him for that. More importantly, he respected me in whatever decision I made. It really had always been Percy. The battle was raging on, but it seemed like we were the only two people in the world. I looked up at Percy in awe. His amazing sea-green eyes and annoying scruffy black hair that I always had to fix. So that's what did. I smiled and started fixing his hair. He looked annoyed that I hadn't said anything back so I giggled.

"What?" he said, pretty urgent. I shook my head and kissed him again.

I was still smiling. But this time he was too.

"I love you too Percy. I always have. There is no doubting that. And I always will.

Wherever life takes us, you will always have a special place in my heart.

A permanent place.

If you leave me. I will still love you. If you ever go on a quest and I'm not right beside you. I will be there." I put my hand on his chest where his heart was and said "right here. I will never leave you Percy. You are my all and everything. You have stolen my heart and I can never get it back. If you die. I die with you."

"I will never leave you Annabeth. Everything you just said applies to me too."

He kissed me again and rapped me in his arms.

So there we were, standing in the middle of a battle with our arms around each other.

My face was in his chest and his lips were on the top of my head.

He was so much taller than me.

I felt great.

I had just told Percy everything I had ever wanted to and he said it back. I felt like I was flying.

Then I realized I _was_ in the air, but only for a brief moment. And then I hit the ground, hard. Hephaestus was standing over me, laughing.

I stood up "Okay, so where is he?"

He laughed " I can't bring him back from Ogygia. That's impossible. He has to make the decision for himself. I did try to convince him to come back, but it looked like he didn't want to. I left him and Calypso there."

"So he isn't coming back?"

Hephaestus shook his head "I suppose not"

I nodded; I couldn't let him know my feelings for Percy. He might tell me mom and she would have a cow, and then Hera would get pissed because Athena used her symbol instead of an owl. And then another war, right in the middle of one. Hey, it happens all the time? Remember Hurricane Andrew? Poseidon got pissed at Triton because g=he didn't do the dishes. "What am I to do? Tell the whole camp he chose her over us?"

"No, report he died in the explosion. That's all you can do."

I nodded. But before leaving I said "do you have like a short cut to Camp Half-Blood?"

He snapped his fingers and there was a gray mist covering me. It felt like I was passed out but when I regained consciousness I was at Thalia's Pine.

At that moment I noted that the last kiss I gave Percy in the forge, was the last thing I would have to remember him.

I would refuse every other kiss I would be offered because my lips were Percy's possession.

I also noted what I said in my dream.

It was all true.

But wheat was really weird was Percy lied.

He had never done that before.

He said he would never leave me.

Everything caught up with me at once I screamed "BITCH! YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU DID LEAVE ME!" I fell to the ground and cried.

All I could see through my tears was Chiron and the campers coming up the hill to see what had happened. It was time to tell then the man I loved was no longer with us. I had to lie. Everybody needed to believe that Percy was dead. I needed to believe it too. I also needed to grasp the idea that I was alone. Loveless. Again. This just keeps happening to me. I should have joined the hunters. I will be like Artemis and ward off men, so they don't hurt me once again.

The love of my life was gone. And I was alone.

I shivered. "Damnit. Not again" I mumbled under the tears.


	4. The Three Magic Words

I woke up in the infirmary. Strangely, a lot of people were there. Probably waiting for the news on Percy. Oh gods Percy! I totally forgot about him!

"AWE FUCK!" I yelled.

Everybody laughed except Chiron. He just kind of shrugged and went on talking to Michael Yew. He was extremely interesting. I mean like, he was like 4'2 and 17. He was older than me and I was two feet taller than him. I found it funny. I might have laughed. If the situation was different. If the people were different. If I was only with one person. He would laugh about it too. _Percy._ He was always with me. He was my rock. My whole. My heart was with him. If he ever came back, I would either have sex with him or kill him. Whichever comes first. I threw the covers off me and stood up. Everybody went silent.

"What?" I was very confused.

Clarisse decided she would blurt out something "Damn, Annabeth. You have been out cold for five days straight."

Travis Stoll interrupted her "Yeah Kid. If you even twitched we would shove ambrosia down your throat."

Conner Stoll than opened his mouth to comment on his twin's statement "And look through your wallet."

"CONNER!" Travis yelled

"And steal five bucks."

"DUDE!"

"Oh! And one time Travis-."

His sentence got cut short. Travis then socked his brother in the jaw and threw him outside to hit him some more.

You could hear the screaming brothers sometimes. Making out words like

"I just wanted her to know"

"You're an asshole"

"And that one time you and Katie…"

"BITCH SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! DO YOU WANT THE WHOLE LYBRINTH TO KNOW WHT ME AND KATIE DID?"

"Yes."

And that was all I heard before turning back to Chiron. "Five days? That means it has been two weeks since Percy has" I barely choked the words out. I couldn't believe he would do such a thing. Leave the camp. His mom. _Me._ But I guess that was his choose. So I did choke those words out. Not for everybody else. For me to move on. But who am I kidding? I couldn't move on. I needed him more than I needed air "left us."

Everyone stood in silence and nodded their heads. The Stoll's yelling had died down. Actually, it had stopped. I looked out the window. Travis had just pulled Katie Gardner extremely close to him. Her brown hair had feel over her emerald eyes. She was fighting to get out of his strong hands but did not succeed. It's not like she wanted to. You could see that much. Her hands slacked and moved to his neck as soon as his lips pressed against hers. Travis pushed Katie against the tree that was behind her and put his hands on her waist. They were one of the cutest couples at camp. Everyone agreed. Even Conner who envied his brother because Travis got all of the girls. And, no lie, Katie was gorgeous. When I first saw her I though Aphrodite for sure. But nope. Demeter. The seen reminded me of Percy and me last summer. We were in the same position. At the same tree. That's where everybody kisses. Somebody along time ago had even inscribed the kisser tree onto the bark. I looked back at Katie and Travis. I smiled. I was happy for them. I was happy for Katie. She had liked Travis since she got here. And he was a good kisser. He was actually my first kiss. At that tree where he is now. Well my second kiss was at the tree too; but with Conner. Conner had a black eye the next day for that night. I felt bad.

Silena broke the silence "Annabeth. I am sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this but it is my turn. Since you were the best to know Percy" she sniffled. "We all thought you should burn the shroud. You know. To say your last goodbyes. You were his best friend. If he heard a guy talking about your body. He would punch them. When Conner had the limp? Percy had punched him and than threw a hurricane at him. It wasn't a pretty scene. But it was sweet. He always wanted to be with you. Do you have any idea how many times he had to come and talk to me about you." She started to count with her fingers. Silena had always been funny like that. She knew how to cheer you up. But if she ever needed cheering up; it was nearly impossible. She smiled at me and then walked out the door. Probably to go see Beckendorf. Thinking of all these couples made me cry. I shook it off and went to my cabin to change.

I put on a shirt that Percy gave me for me birthday last year. I remembered that night like it was yesterday. I was 11:59 on the day before my birthday. Right when I heard the bell of my cabin ring the clock struck midnight. I was fifteen. I opened the door. It was storming so the box on the doorstep was drenched. I saw somebody running to a cabin. But he wasn't yet. I picked up the box and went inside. The paper box had almost fallen apart but when I lifted it up everything inside was completely dry. I picked up the card. It read:

_Yesterday when we were talking you said that you always wished for somebody to remember your birthday at the stroke of midnight. I wanted to grant you that wish. I wanted to be your wish. The wish that finally came true. Everything in this box has some of me and some of you in it. From all the things I put in this box I realized that we are connected. Connected in ways you couldn't even imagine. Kind of like siblings. But I would never want to be a brother of yours Annabeth Chase. That would mean my wish couldn't come true. And by this letter I'm putting in more reality to my wish. I can see it coming true. I have had the same wish since I woke up the first time in the camp infirmary and saw a beautiful face feeding me. You got your wish tonight. I just hope I get mine here soon. Have a great birthday._

_Love,_

_Percy._

The box had a shirt with an owl looking at the ocean on it.

A hand made bracelet that looked awful.

And a chariot charm for my Camp Half-Blood necklace symbolizing the one time our parent's agreed on something.

I stood in my cabin thinking about that night. Then I woke up and put my favorite shirt on. It has an owl looking at the ocean. If you looked really close on the tag you could see the letter _I._

And then I put that bracelet on that he gave me. I had just noticed that it had beads on it that spelled _love._

And then I looked at the charm on my camp necklace. On the back of the chariot it said _you._

_I love you._

"We are connected." I mumbled.

He had been with me this whole time. I never took my necklace off.

That just made me cry more but I walked into the pavilion anyways where the ceremony was being held.

I walked up to the shroud and started to give my speech that I haven't even prepared.

I stood up in front of the whole camp. I saw movement and it looked like Percy but I knew I was imagining things, but that little glimpse of him made me break. I stood there for a second and then fell to the ground and sobbed. Everyone left me alone so I got up and started talking. "Percy" sobs. "Was the best" sobs. "Friend I ever had" and that was all I could get out. I was still crying so hard I could have filled the ocean. And then I was handed a lighter to light the shroud as soon as I was going to I had this since to look over my shoulder. I collapsed. The lighter flew across the floor. And I sat there paralyzed. I smiled "He _is _the best friend I have ever had and he is standing right there." Every one turned around and ran to him. I pushed through the crowd with tears threatening to come out. I hugged him. I didn't care if I was making a scene. I whispered in his ear. "After this. You and me in your cabin four o'clock"

He smiled so I started to yell at him.

At four o'clock I was going to tell the man I loved how I felt. And that he was clever.

And…_ I love you too._


	5. Perfection

**Here we go. This might be it you guys. So enjoy (:**

I opened the door to the Poseidon cabin.

This was the first time I had been in it since we left for the Labyrinth. I knew I couldn't bear walking in here when he was gone.

The sea breeze.

The Minotaur horn.

His smell.

I swear Percy bought like half the damn Abercrombie store when we went to the mall last. But it was still _his _smell. A smell that nobody could claim.

Just him.

Wow I feel like a stalker. I sat on his bed. His blue covers had sharpie all over them from when we wrote on them one day. It had the little crush lines like

"Ily"

"Lol"

"You're so adorable"

Oh and "Do you smell cheese?"

And then it just had little squiggles that were supposed to be farm animals.

Rachel is the drawer.

I am the fighter.

There is no in-between.

It was 4 o'clock. Where in hell could this kid be? I stood up. I am guessing he is in the Big House. I was just about to reach the door knob when I got grabbed behind the waist. The tan hands were strong. I must be dreaming. Percy would have never done that. It made me cry to think that he was right here on my reach, but that it was only a dream. He would slip through my fingers any second. And then I would wake up with a cold sweat. I knew it all to well, this process. It happened every night. But I don't recall falling asleep.

Man I just wanted him back! Not to loose my mind!

But the hands still held on to me. I knew when I turned around he would fade and my amazing nightmare wouldn't fail me.

Only make me hate it more.

So I did turn around.

Just enjoy it while I can. I was still crying. My face was cold from the breeze. Hell, I was cold from that fucking breeze. Percy lifted his hand.

Here it comes.

I braced myself for the moment I hated to come. But instead of me screaming and waking up with my body cold and wet, his hand touched my face. His warm hands wiped away my tears. I kept trying to think it all through. What had just happened? Why am I still asleep? Why am I comprehending these things? But all that changed. I felt lips press against mine. There was no way in hell I could fight this. His hands on my back. Pulling me as close as I could get. I put my hands on his chest and snuggled up to him, still cold.

"Percy! Is this a dream? I don't want you to slip away again." I mumbled through the tears and his shirt. It was all too good to be true. I knew that much. I knew that the whole Olympian Council weren't nice enough to provide me with the love of my dreams. So I did the reasonable thing. I pushed away.

"What is the matter? This isn't a dream Annabeth. It's me. Percy."

I touched his face again. And then I pinched my skin. Apparently really hard from my reaction.

"Damn it! That fucking hurt!"

He laughed "Then why the Hades did you do it?"

"I was making sure I was awake!"

He kept laughing "Making sure you were awake? Ha! I can see that! You sleep walking in the middle of the night and making out with random guys! Imagine if the Stoll's got a hold of that story! You would be the next camp whore!"

"HEY!" I protested.

"Ha. You didn't let me finish. You would be the next camp whore, but you would be my camp whore. Mine. Mine mine, mine! All mine! My property!"

Okay that sentence I had to admit cracked me up. I was doing one of those weird silent laughs. You know the ones where you are laughing so hard your stomach hurts, you're not making any noise, and you look like an idiot because you're rocking back and forth laughing. Yeah. I do that pretty often. Percy started laughing too. And then we looked at each other. We were still standing in the middle of his cabin.

He looked at me.

I looked into his eyes. And the next thing I knew I was lost. I know that sounds stupid the whole lovey dovey shit "He was so handsome and his eyes were so pretty I got lost in his eyes." Well that really happened. I was as surprised as you are! So we stood there for Zeus knows how long. My mom was probably counting them but I don't give a shit about Athena right now. My life was perfect.

"Percy. I love you too."

"You finally found the note? It took you long enough!"

"Well I never imagined that you would be so clever and cute!"

"Awe Shucks."

This earned another giggle from me.

He sat on his bed. I sat down beside him. There he was all that I needed. All that I wanted.

"I'm tired." He said. He lay down with his last word.

"Me too. I don't feel like walking all the way to the Athena cabin. Do you mind?"

"Nope. Pick any bed you want."

"It's a little snug, but I think I will stay right here."

He smiled and I lay down next to him. I rolled over so I could get a good look at him. We would talk about Calypso when we wake up. I just had to enjoy this moment. He put his hands around me. In a protective way, of course. And he held me tightly. I was in heaven or as we demigods know it, the Isles of the Blest.

I was there.

But in Camp and in the arms of Percy. I looked outside the window that was across the room. I saw Katie and Travis again. Travis had her by her hands, playing with her fingers. It had just started to rain, so they had gotten wet. I knew this trick. It was adorable. He only used it on Katie. I have never seen him use it on any other girl. He finally placed his hands in hers and as it started to rain harder, he kissed her. Kissed her with passion. You could see the chemistry between them. I don't know about Katie but Travis was in love with her. And he wasn't going to let her get away. I looked back at Percy. His eyes were closed but he had a smile on his face. I closed my eyes too. And the last thing I remember was a short conversation between us.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase."

"I love you too, Perseus Jackson."

I smiled and he pulled me as close as we could get.

This is where I belong.

I smiled.

I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep.

_Perfection._


	6. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Eww!

The sun was shining into the room when I woke up. At first I didn't know where I was. So I did the usual. I started to freak out. It looked probably like I was hyperventilating, I'm sure. Oh and having like a heart attack. I have never had that feeling. Well I might have but then I realized where I was very quickly. But I had apparently woken the person sleeping next to me. They put their hand around my waist. I decided to turn around. If this was like a psycho then I would knee them where it hurts. I am like right on top of them for crying out loud. But as soon as I turned around and saw who was holding me, I was relived. I saw a smiling face. One filled with love and joy. Pure joy. With his scruffy black hair and sea green eyes, it would be impossible for any girl not to love him. I am just happy that he chose me to love. Not a slut down the street. _Me._ And that thought made me smile. He pushed his lips against mine, and I gladly returned the favor. It was noon. You could tell. The sun was blinding. I pulled the covers over my head. He followed my league.

"Good morning, my sweet Annabeth."

I giggled "Morning Perce."

We sat there and watched each other with fascination. I actually had no idea what was so interesting. We were just lying under sheets. And it was really hot under there… I threw the covers off of me and stood up.

"O My Gods! I almost had a fucking heat stroke!"

Percy smiled then got up. He walked towards me. He put his hands on my hips. I placed my hands on his neck. Then he kissed me. This was just like the kiss I had in my dream. While he was still in Ogygia. It felt like that. Except I wasn't as pumped. And I wasn't recently on the ground. But while we were having our make-out session, the Stoll's were sneaking around. I saw a flash and I pulled away, but I knew I was too late. I saw Conner running down to the Hermes Cabin. And I really didn't feel like dealing with him fight now. But I didn't have to. Percy saw the whole thing, and he was pissed! If had never noticed, Percy was like lightning. Seaweed Brain was pretty damn fast. Percy ran into the Hermes Cabin. Fifteen minutes later he came out, wiping his hands on his jeans, carrying a picture. It looked like he didn't want anybody to see it. He walked through the door.

"You didn't hurt him too bad did you?"

"Um. Sure. Let's go with that. I will just say, maybe three or four in the infirmary."

"Oh, Okay. Wait! Three or four what? Days? weeks? Months? What are you talking about Percy?"

But it was no use. He was already outside about to uncap Riptide, to go practice. But he turned around about ten feet away. He smiled, and then he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and walked toward my cabin to go change. When I got there every body started making kiss-y faces at my. I walked through a crowd of "Awe, Annabeth!"

"That's so sweet!"

"Did you save any for me?"

And "DUDE! Do you smell cheese?"

Seriously? What is up with this camp and cheese?

I finally made my way to my bed to get my clothes and went into the bathroom. I put on brown Soffes and a blue tank top. I looked in the mirror to see if my hair was that much like a piece of shit. Well of course it was but it wasn't that, that caught my eye. It was the picture on the mirror. Actually I don't see how I didn't see it before. There were pictures all over the walls. Of me. And Percy. Kissing. Great! _Travis!_ Annabeth! You are such an idiot! Travis took the picture and made Conner run as the diversion! He went and made these copies! Conner didn't even have a fucking camera! How could I have been so retarded? Ugh I have to go warn Percy! I ran out the door of my cabin to go find him, the whole time thinking only two things:

SHIT!

And I HATE FUCKING TRAVIS!

But when I got to the arena he wasn't there. Chris Rodriguez came up to me "Annabeth. Percy said he was in the big house. And you needed to come as soon as possible. Something about the Labyrinth and a mortal. I saw you hurry"

I nodded and ran to the Big House. I have probably lost about ten pounds that I really didn't need to loose with all this running today. I walked through the door of the big House. The only conversation that I caught was: "You have to go finish what you started. You have to use your friend to help you through the maze."

Then I saw Percy nod "Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

I walked into the room. They didn't see me at first but I woke them up with my words.

"Fuck! Percy you mean the mortal that I met at the beginning of the year? SHIT!"

Percy and Chiron looked at each other. And there was my answer. Yay! I get to meet a girl that has totally fallen for Percy and has the son upon her massive head. I am so thrilled. Sarcasm implied.

**Not my best chapter, I know. I had to rush, so sorry. There will be a reason to it. I promise. And CAM, I think I will use your idea, just bear with me (: **

**Thanks**

_**Forever and a life**_

_**Baylee-Kyleen; a Di Angelo Twin (:**_


	7. IM SO FREAKIN SORRIE!

Holy cheese sticks you guys! I am so freakin sorrie. I have been grounded for a month. Good news imam write asap. Bad news no more cussing. Sorry. And I will write as soon as possible(: I love you(:


	8. Not Even Kronos Could Change That

Percy stared at me. He tried to put that I-love-you face "Er… hey Annabeth! Walk with me. Talk with me. Coffee? I bet I can go get some." He started toward me, trying every bribe he could think of.

"Save it. I don't even like coffee idiot!"

He put his 'oops' face on and sat down. Score one for Annabeth. "Chiron do I have to go?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright. Percy? Let's get this over with. And then you are going to have a serious lecture about how to stay away from red-heads." I walked out the door with Percy on my heels. We parted ways to go to our cabins. I needed to take a shower. At three o'clock we were to meet at Thalia's Pine to head for Manhattan. It was eleven and I was dreading three. I really hated her. I mean the way I saw her look at Percy. It looked as though she had been friends with him her whole life and she just now realized that she was in love with him. And well if you haven't noticed… Percy is _mine. _Selfish right? Well that's just too bad. Deal with it. Before I knew it I was asleep on my bed. Dreaming of architecture designs for everything and everyone. I was wakened by water in my face. I opened one eye.

Oh, joyful.

"Oh, what do you want now!"

"Quest! Smart one!" it was kind of funny. Percy always had weird things that happened to him, but I am the only one who notices a lot of them. Like how one of his sea-green eyes were full of laughter and joy. And the other one looked like he was going to murder me.

"Okay. Okay. Keep your panties on!"

He looked taken back.

"I do NOT wear panties!"

"Sure. You just keep thinking that"

He opened his mouth to protest as we were walking out of my cabin door.

"Oh will you just shut up for five minutes?" I snapped.

"Shut don't go up!"

"And the political correct term for that is doesn't."

"Excuse me?"

"Shut _doesn't _go up."

He mimicked me in a very high pitched voice. I just walked away. I didn't need this child play right now. I have walking carrot to deal with.

We sat in silence the whole time Argus drove us into Manhattan. Sure there was a glance here and there, but no conversation. And it was KILLING me! I hate being quite. Hello? ADHD! They don't really even go in the same sentence. Never the less, that was how it went. When we got there, we were put in some statue-things. On girl moved up to us. I really thought she was a vegetable.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Percy! Help! A giant golden carrot is going to eat me!" I screamed as I hid behind Percy's back. He smelled like Hollister. Oh, how I love that smell! I backed away from him and headed towards a diner-thing. Percy and Rachel were in deep conversation. I went in and sat down, they followed my lead. I was pretty sure Percy was going to sit beside Rachel, but to my surprise he scooted into the booth next to me. I mean like he was practically sitting on top of me. He laced his fingers through mine and smiled. Did I ever mention how sweet he was? I think I blushed a little, but I forgot all about that and went back to carrot head. She had just screamed that I was a demigod through the whole restaurant. I gave Percy a look that said all together 'I am going to kill her' he shook his head and he began to speak to her, I was in my own little world. I had always love New York because I love to watch people make fools of themselves. But every time Rachel tried to hit on Percy, I knew because he would squeeze my hand, just to tell me I'm his.

As soon as it began, the summer came to an end. We won the battle, and lived through the labyrinth. Yes, I still hate Rachel Elizabeth Dare. That may never change.

I was walking toward the pavilion, to eat dinner, when I was grabbed by my waist. I started kicking and screaming. I didn't know who it was, but I wasn't going down without a fight. "LET GO YOU FREAKING CREEPER!" I screamed, still fighting. Then I felt a breath next to my ear "Shh. Annabeth, calm down. Come with me."

My kidnapper took me to a deserted spot on the beach. It was peaceful there. You almost had to be happy. The sunset made the horizon a pink and orange mix. The tide was low, just barely coming up on the shore. There was a blanket on a sand dune with food all over it. My kidnapper still had me by the waist with their head on my shoulder. I turned around in their arms.

_Percy._

Wow. Shocker.

"Hey Wise Girl"

"Seaweed Brain! This is so sweet! Thank you so much!" I looked up and smiled at him. He returned the smile, just as happy as ever. And then out of the blue he tilted my chin up, and placed his lips into mine. I could see out of the corner of my eye two dolphins jump out of the water to make a heart. I smiled against Percy's lips. He pulled away.

"Annabeth? Will you go out with me?"

That was a pretty obvious answer but I wanted to seem hard to get. So I just stood there for a minute, my face blank. "Huh", I said tapping my temple. "That's a hard decision, you know. Because, I really like this one guy, but I think he will be okay with it."

Percy looked more confuses than ever before.

"Ha-ha. Kidding Seaweed Brain! I only like you. Of course I will, idiot."

I reached up and kissed him again.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I replied.

"For making my dreams come true."

At that moment I thought back to the letter, the presents, everything. It all made since now. _I _was his dream. I smiled and then sat down to eat. He sat beside me. We enjoyed our food while watching the sun go to wherever it goes and the moon come out of hiding.

I realized that when I had my dream back in the forge it had actually all came true. I knew he loved me and by the look in his eyes I knew he would never leave me.

I also new one more thing.

I, Annabeth Chase, was in love with Percy Jackson, and nothing, not even Kronos, was going to change that.

**The end(: thank you for putting up with my laziness and everything Baylee-Kyleen(: I love you guys soooooo much. Review one more time pretty please. I am trying to work on different stories, but hey, you never know where life will take you. So for well for now. And I hope you liked 'That Did Not Just Happen'**

****_**forever and a life,**_

**Baylee-Kyleen; a Di Angelo Twin(:**


End file.
